The Akatsuki Trio: The Village Hidden in the Dark (SasoDeiTobiDei)
by KazuCat
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are assigned to take Akatsuki's new recruit with them on their mission. Tobi is in love with Deidara so he is thrilled. The blonde on the other hand is annoyed that someone is interrupting his alone time with Sasori no Danna. A person from Sasori's past appears and the three get trapped in a fight for their lives. Love Triangle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Why do we have to take this dumbass with us, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara turned towards Tobi, glaring out of the corner of his eye. "Deidara Senpai, that's mean!" Tobi cried out, holding his arms close to his chest. The three walked along a dirt road, Sasori leading ahead while Tobi and Deidara followed behind.

Sasori turned back and gave Deidara a blank expression. "Tobi's a new recruit and Pein-sama ordered us to take him with us. Didn't you hear him correctly, Deidara?" The blonde frowned, "Yeah, but why -us-?" "Ohh, I get it! You just want to be alone with Sasori-Senpai~" Tobi teased, causing Deidara to shoot him a death glare and dig his hand into his clay pouch. "Shut the fuck up Tobi, hm!"

"Unless you want me to be returning to base alone, I suggest you two better stop making me mad..." Sasori growled. Tobi and Deidara stopped dead in their tracks. "Yes, Sasori-Danna." "Yes, Sasori-Senpai." Sasori had very thin patience so they both knew it was wise to listen to him the first time.

They continued in silence for awhile until Tobi spoke, almost a whisper to Deidara. "Senpai... Why are you so mean to me anyway? I just want to be your friend." The masked man said sadly. "I don't need friends, hmph." Deidara huffed, walking past Tobi so he was closer to Sasori. Tobi sighed, remaining in the back of the group. He thought it was going to be fun being on a mission with Deidara Senpai but so far all he's done is demean him and choose Sasori. Tobi's heart clenched, was he just a third wheel to the blonde?

"Someone's approaching." Sasori announced, stopping abrutly. Tobi accidently bumping into Deidara when he stopped. "Watch where you're going, Tobi, hm!" "I'm sorry Senpai! Tobi didn't-" "Shhh." Sasori hissed at the two. The taller boy grabbed on to the blondes arm. "Senpai... Tobi's scared." He shook dramaticly and Deidara wasn't sure if he really meant it or was just trying to annoy him. Either way, he gave him an irritated look.

"Sasori of the red sand..." A cold male voice echoed through the trees. Sasori watched the forest, completely at ease while his two partners looked around franticly. Tobi clung tighter onto his Senpai's arm as the mysterious intruder revealed himself. The man had long raven hair and wore a black mask covering his eyes, the wing of a bat shaped on the left side. Almost everything about the man was dark from his hair to his clothing, only thing that stood out was his bright golden eyes.

"Do you know who this is, Danna, hm?" Deidara asked, receiving no answer from the puppet master. Sasori moved quickly, revealing a scroll. Smoke clouded around and his 3rd Kazekage puppet appeared, flicking his fingers the puppet went towards the stranger, the flaps on it's arms revealing several sharp blades. The masked man jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the attack. Sasori stood shocked and pulled back his puppet before it collided with the tree. The red head smirked, "So, you've gotten better since then."

"I didn't come here to fight, this time. I just wanted to see you with my own eyes. The bastard who destroyed my entire country." His golden eyes looked down on Sasori with hatred. "I'd watch your back if I were you." "Should I?" Sasori asked, flicking his fingers again, the 3rd Kazekage looped around, stabbing the dark haired man in the back. Smoke covered the battle scene and the man's body turned into many little bats, all flying off into different directions in the forest.

After a few moments of silence, Deidara huffed, putting one hand on his hip. "Sasori, you never tell me anything. Don't you think you should explain, hm?" "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Deidara." Sasori replied bluntly. The blonde frowned, "Tsch. How can I not be worried? He said you should watch your back? Doesn't that mean he's going to be back?" "He's after me and I can handle it." "I want to help you, Danna." Deidara admitted, changing his tone to worried. "I don't need your help, now stop wasting time arguing." Sasori said, giving Deidara a cold glare.

Tobi laughed lightly, feeling the tension in the air. "Hey Senpai, it's okay. Sasori's strong so he can take care of himself, he didn't mean to insult you, right Sasori?" "No, Deidara you're not strong enough to help, simple as that." The red head said coldy, intensifying his glare. Deidara growled, his last nerve snapping. "Fine then you egotistical prick, I'm so sorry for offering to help you, hm!" The two stood, glaring at eachother before Sasori turned away, continuing down the road. "Whatever."

Biting his lip out of frustration, Deidara kept silent, following behind the red head. 'Why does he have to be so difficult?' He thought bitterly. "Senpaiiiii, wait up!" Tobi called as he caught up to the blonde. Deidara didn't reply. Tobi could tell his Senpai was upset, his eyes were watering up and his breathing was uneven. Without saying anything, Tobi offered his hand to the blonde. Pushing his hand away Deidara smirked briefly, "Tobi, I didn't give you permission to hit on me, hm." Tobi smiled to himself, even though Deidara rejected his offer to hold hands he still managed to cheer him up, if even a little and that was enough for him.

"But you looked so lonely, I couldn't help it!" Tobi giggled. "Tsch." Deidara grunted, turning his head away stubbornly. "I'm an artist. Artist's are supposed to be alone, hm." Tobi looked up, as if pondering the blondes statement. "Uhmm, Tobi doesn't think so." Deidara growled angrily. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean you're a great artist, Senpai! But I don't think you should have to be alone." The masked man waved his hands in defense. "Hmph, whatever. What would an artistically challenged being like you know?" The blonde stuck his nose up arrogantly.

"Tobi is too artistic!" The childish man huffed. "Prove it, hm." Deidara challenged Reaching for Deidara's clay pouch Tobi whined, "Lend me some of your clay, Senpai!" Deidara backed away, "Not a chance, hm!" Tobi kept trying to grab for the pouch until his hand ended up on another area. Deidara blushed bright red as Tobi's hand landed on his butt. "Get the fuck off of me!" Deidara yelled flustered. "I'm so sorry, Senpai!" Tobi backed away, waving his hands innocently. "I didn't mean to." "You're fucking dead!" The blonde threw a handful of clay fleas at the taller boy, detonating them when they fell on Tobi.

Turning back confused, Sasori raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. "Will you two calm down already?" Tobi got up weakly off the ground, brushing the dirt off of himself. "I see your temper hasn't improved any. It was only an accident but... for the record you have a nice ass~" Giggling the boy put his hand up to his mask deviously. Deidara growled, tackling Tobi to the ground and putting his hands to the other boys neck. "Deidara... Is he really worth the effort?" The red head asked in a bored tone.

Once Deidara decided he'd strangled Tobi enough he got off and walked away. "Hmm, you're right Danna." "I was joking!" Tobi panted, reaching up for someone to help him get up. "So you're saying he doesn't have a nice ass?" Sasori questioned, knowing full well he was adding fuel to the fire. Deidara blushed bright red, "D-Danna don't you start too!" The blonde crossed his arms, "This idiot embarrassed me enough, can we change the subject, hm?" "Fine by me." Sasori said.

Once the trio made it to the town of designation, Deidara and Tobi begged they get a hotel to rest. They were only human after all not a puppet like Sasori. Sighing in defeat, Sasori agreed. After setting down thier bags, Tobi announced he was going to get something to eat and if the others would join him. Deidara denied the request and Sasori's puppet body didn't require eating so he refused as well. The blonde was happy to get time alone with Sasori, well and mostly time away from Tobi. He wanted to know what exactly was going on from the attack in the forest and Sasori had better tell him.

Sasori sat down casually on the couch and the blonde joined him, sitting closer then the red head felt comfortable with. "Sasori no Danna, I want you to tell me about what happened in the forest, hm." Deidara demanded. "Deidara, I don't want you involved so it's better off you don't know anything." Sasori turned defensively towards the blonde. "Stop acting so high and mighty and let me help, Danna!" The blonde glared back at him. "He's only targeting me, he wont go after you and Tobi because you're not involved. It's a personal grudge and I want it to stay that way." "But if we know we can help." "Deidara stop, I don't want you involved because..." Sasori looked down for a moment before finishing his sentence. "I don't want you to get hurt." Deidara's heart skipped a beat and he suddenly became speechless. "I mean it's because you and Tobi aren't experienced enough... I didn't mean for it to sound like that..." The red head coughed, blushing slightly.

The blonde bit his lip, feeling the urge to kiss his Danna. His lips were so close and they looked so soft and warm. His heart was beating so fast... surely Danna wanted him too, right? Out of impulse Deidara took Sasori's hand and leaned towards him. He gently pressed his lips to Sasori's, the red head hesitated before pressing back and wrapping his arms around his partners neck. He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth just long enough for Dei to take advantage. Sneaking his tongue into the others mouth Deidara explored his moist mouth. Closing his lips once more, he passionately kissed the red head again and again, making out. The two moaned in unison, swapping spit and their tongues touching against the others.

After breaking the steamy moment, both boys panted and looked at each other. "Danna, I-" Deidara began before Sasori put his finger up to his lips. "Deidara you should go now, that shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry." The blonde looked at him in confusion and embarrassment What did Sasori mean? Deidara felt so ashamed and humiliated, of course Sasori hadn't wanted to kiss him after all He did as the red head said and left, mentally slapping himself as he closed the door. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he have waited? But Sasori kissed him back...? Did that mean anything? It felt bittersweet to be accepted then rejected right afterwards.

Deidara decided to go to the hotel hot spring to clear his head. He was happy to see nobody else was there, means he could think in peace. Dipping himself into the warm water he laid back, thinking about how he could still almost feel Danna's soft lips. He was so fragile, almost like a doll.

Sasori laid down on the couch, frustrated and confused with his actions. Deidara was his partner and that was it. Sure it was obvious the blonde had a thing for him but it was strictly one-sided... right? Still he could help it, he thought about the kiss over and over... It was his first kiss. Hearing footsteps approach, Sasori sat up alert. "Dei...?" A dark haired female stood before him. The back of her hair was up in a fancy bun while her bands hung over her face. She wore a pink kimono almost like one a princess would wear. "So you're the one brother is after... It's such a shame, you're really cute."

Smirking, the red head went quickly into action. Taking out a different scroll this time he summoned his favorite puppet, Hiruko. With a flick of his index finger, Hiruko's tail struck the woman, piercing her from the stomach. Sasori wasn't surprised when the woman turned into multiple bats, similar to what happened in the forest. The bats flew around the room, some hanging from the ceiling and others landing on objects. Surely, this would be a challenge. Sasori didn't mind, even though it may take awhile he was sure to win in the end.

"Buy as much time as you like, you're just putting off your death." The puppet master said with confidence. Hiruko's mouth opened and shot many needles around the room, killing about half of the bats. A sudden opening of the door, distracted the red head for a split second, letting the intruder take advantage, one of the bats morphed, changing size to 10 times what it used to be. The over grown bat struck Sasori quickly before he could protect himself.

Tobi appeared in the doorway. "Sasori-Senpai!" He called out frantically. "Don't just stand there and do something!" Sasori growled, trying to fight off the beast on top of him. The recruit looked around dumbfounded, unsure of anyway he could help. One of the other bats increased in size, on it's way towards Tobi. The boy shrieked and put his hands out to push it off but it just wasn't enough. Sasori aimed his hands towards the bat, shooting a line of fire through it's stomach. The bat let out a cry, then flew around the room in pain, knocking down everything in it's path.

"This has become quite the fiasco..." Sasori growled, angry with himself that it was taking this long. The woman appeared again, with a sinister grin on her face. "You see, we're not as weak as we used to be, Sasori of the red sand. We know all of your moves." She motioned down to Hiruko who was now filled with bats, crawling through every nook and cranny. The red head looked horrified, what had she done to his artistic creation while he wasn't looking. He backed up against the wall, fluids dripped out his human core, having been damaged by the attack. He could feel his chakra leaving him, all of it being used in an attempt to stay alive.

The puppet master was powerless now with his core damaged. He hated himself for thinking of Deidara to save him right now. Surely he could defeat her... "Ugh..." The red head grunted, falling down to the ground when he could no longer stand up.

After he'd had a good soak, Deidara dried off his hair and got dressed. He wondered if he should go back to the hotel right away. Would it be awkward? Maybe for all he knew Sasori would already be asleep? He caught sight of Tobi frantically running towards him, what was that dumb ass up to now? "Senpaiiiiii!" He called, capturing the boy in a bear hug. "I thought I'd lost too, I'm so glad to see you!" He squealed, afraid over something. "What's wrong?" Deidara questioned, raising an eyebrow. Tobi backed off of the blonde, shifting his feet nervously as if he didn't want to tell the blonde what he knew.

"Well..." He began. "Spit it out already!" Deidara demanded. "Well, I came back to the hotel and... Sasori and some strange woman were fighting." "You mean..." Deidara's eyes widened with worry. "But... but what could have happened..." The blonde said frantically Tobi wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "It's okay, Senpai. Let's go back to the room maybe we'll find some clues to find out where they went."

Deidara nodded gloomily, following Tobi back to the room. As they entered the room, Deidara picked up a shard of glass growling in frustration, "We'll never find anything... It's just a bunch of glass..." "Senpai... don't give up. You care about Sasori don't you? Do it for him." "I don't just care about him. I love him." The blonde said, pulling his knees close to his face. Tobi had never seen Deidara so upset, he was usually so full of life. It stung a bit to hear the boy he liked say he loved someone else but Tobi just wanted Deidara to be happy. He was a good boy like that.  
The blonde clenched his fist, getting up to stand over Tobi now. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard and get my Danna back, hm." Tobi laughed lightly, now that's the temper he knew and loved. "I'll help you, Senpai~"  
-


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I can pinpoint her chakra if I try really hard!" Tobi announced scratching his head doubtfully. "Really you can do that Tobi?" Deidara exclaimed, smiling excitedly. It made Tobi happy his Senpai was impressed with him. "And here I thought you were completely useless, hm." Well... sorta impressed. The blonde took out some clay from his pouch and formed a small bird. It flew out the broken window and poofed into a bigger one.

"Let's go, Tobi!" Deidara said, making Tobi squirm uncomfortably at his tone. "Uhm, Senpai... There's probably something I should tell you." The blonde frowned, what was he going on about now? Something stupid without a doubt. "What, Hm? In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of in a hurry." The masked man twiddled his thumbs, "I'm kind of afraid of heights so would you mind if I..." He gulped and Deidara gave him an unimpressed look. "...If I held onto you?"

The blonde sighed, feeling uncomfortable but seeing he had no choice. It was the quickest way they could cover the town and in return fastest way to save Danna. "Come on then, just don't try anything weird, hm." "Yes siree, Senpai!" Tobi sang, getting on the back of the bird and wrapping his arms around Dei. He began to panic as the ground became further and further away. "Deidara, don't let me fall!" Shaking, Tobi tightened his grip around Dei.

Deidara blushed bright red, he was sure he didn't like Tobi romantically but having another man this close to him was beginning to turn him on. He couldn't lie, he had a nice body... who knows what his face looked like though, he was always wearing the mask. "Do you sense her anywhere, Tobi?" The blonde asked, still flustered. "Sense who?" Tobi lifted his head up from Dei's shoulder dumbfounded. "The girl who took Danna, you baka!" Deidara frowned, making Tobi giggle. "Oh yes, her. Keep going this way!"

After getting lost and going around in circles many times, the duo finally made it to a castle off the outskirts of town. Deidara was ready to knock the young Akatsuki member out... He was so annoying but if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have found the place. "How are we going to get in Senpai?" Tobi scratched his head, referring to the large stone door. "This will be easy, I'll blow it up, hm!" The blonde exclaimed making his katsu sign. "Senpai, I'm not really the one to say this, but I think that may be a a bad idea." The masked nin said innocently, making his partner growl in return. "I know what I'm doing. You suspect us to sneak in? That's not my style, hm."

"Senpai, behind you!" Tobi squealed as a suit of armor grabbed the blonde by the wrists, another one coming up and grabbing him. "Get off of me, hm!" Deidara struggled, unable to break free. "Senpai!" He reached out towards the blonde desperately before getting held back by the other suit of armor The two captured Akatsuki were taken into the castle and led down to the dungeon. The two suits of armor locked the metal bars, leaving afterwards and morphing into bats again, this was definitely their hideout.

As soon as they were out of sight, Deidara pounded on the bars angrily. "What the fuck was that?!" He let himself fall to his knees, staring sadly out of the metal frame. "I was supposed to save Danna, hm." He hated this place, it was cold and damp. It made him anxious thinking about what they would do to Danna and he was stuck now in this stupid cell... Tobi went over and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Senpai." Deidara slapped his hand away, "What would you know? You're just a stupid recruit." Sighing, the masked nin went back to sit on the stone. Deidara was being impossible as always.

"Senpai!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly, "I just remembered something!" "Hm?" Deidara turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Watch my super awesome jutsu!" Deidara narrowed his eyes, what was this dumb ass going on about now? Getting up to his feet, Tobi walked towards the cell slowly, not making any hand signs or anything. "What are yo-" Deidara began before Tobi started going through the bars. The blondes mouth fell and he blushed slightly with amazement. "Tobi that's cool and all... but how will I get out?"

Tobi put his hand up to his chin, as if he had to think about it. "Just take my hand and I can get you out." Deidara frowned, knowing that goof he'd probably take this as some romantic gesture but... he had no choice, right? "Fine." The blonde agreed grudgingly, making the other light up with happiness. "Okay Senpai! Wait..." Tobi began, scratching his head. "I suddenly forgot how to do the jutsu." Deidara growled angrily. "What the hell do you mean!? You just did it, hm!" He clenched his fists, was he just messing with him? Stupid Tobi was messing with him again. He could almost feel the masked nin smirking although his face was covered in the mask."Well I know something that will re-jog my memory."

"And what would that be?" Deidara muttered. "If you..." He began, giggling. "give me a kiss." "Not on your life, you stupid asshole! You better remember that jutsu, or I'll fucking kill you once I get out of here!" Tobi took a step back, shaking. "I was just kidding Senpai... Now I'm scared to let you out." Deidara sighed. "Tobi... I'm not mad at you, hm. I just... this is serious. I want to hurry and you're trying to hit on me."

"Ohhhh." Tobi said sadly. "Tobi's been a bad boy?" "It's fine. Just let me out and we can move on." The blonde gripped on the bars desperately, getting impatient at how long Tobi was going to stall. "Okay, Senpai." The taller boy nodded, reaching his hand out to the blonde who took it quickly. Tobi pulled him out of the cell, amazing the blonde that it actually worked. "I'm sorry Senpai. Please forgive me." Tobi begged, getting on his knee and putting his hands together. The black circle where his eye hole was staring at Dei with desperation. "I already told you it's okay." The blonde shrugged, walking by Tobi and out the door until the other boy pulled him back.

Just seconds afterwards many metal blades flung down from the ceiling, would have killed Deidara if Tobi hadn't... "Tobi!" Deidara shouted, clinging onto the other boy in fear. His heart was beating so fast, suddenly he needed someone close to him. Tobi stood shocked, wrapping his arms around his scared Senpai. Of course with his sharingan he knew there was a trap set there. After calming down from the initial shock, Deidara pulled away, blushing slightly. "I... sorry." Tobi nibbled his lip sadly, liking the feeling of having the boy he loved in his arms.

"It's okay Senpai, just be more careful. I mean I'll be looking out for you always but I don't like to see you scared." Deidara nodded, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again. Why was he suddenly so embarrassed and why was his heart fluttering because of this dumb ass? How did he see the trap coming anyways? Narrowing his eyes, Deidara wondered. "Yo Tobi, how did you know there was a trap there anyways?" The masked nin giggled nervously, "Tobi's intuition?" "That's not even a real thing, hm. Tell me!" "I'm serious, it was just a lucky guess." Huffing, Deidara put his hand on his hip, "Whatever, let's get moving, hm." The blonde waiting for Tobi to go first, still nervous for potential traps.

Tobi giggled to himself, realizing Deidara had waited for him to take the lead. He must have wanted him to be his protector Either that or get hit by the traps first, Tobi preferred the first conclusion though. "Can you sense where Danna is, Tobi?" Deidara asked hopefully. "Yeah that should be no problem." It made him sad, the thought of Deidara and Sasori reunited but Tobi was far from selfish so he wouldn't interfere as much as his mind begged him to. "He's still alive, I can sense his chakra." The taller boy said thoughtfully, making Deidara sigh in relief.

"Say Deidara," Tobi began, still leading the way down the stone hallway. The blonde looked up, gaining his attention, "Hm?" "What is it you... Why do you love Sasori?" He twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I mean, I'm just curious is all, Senpai." "Hmm, I don't know how to explain it but I know I do, I can just feel it, hm." Tobi laughed nervously, not even really sure why he asked. Of course the answer was just going to torture him. "Oh, I see." "Yeah, it kills me to think of him hurt right now. I would give up my life to save him." The blonde continued, unknowingly wounding the other boy emotionally. "Well Sasori senpai is really lucky to have someone care about him so much." "I suppose so." Deidara looked down, he never really considered himself to be that great. He was just doing what he felt.

Not much longer, the two made it to another set of cells. "Should be right in here..." Tobi said putting his hand up to his mask worried, "His chakra is very weak and he was in bad condition last time... before she took him, so..." Deidara barged in the door, seemingly ignoring the other boy. "Sasori no Danna!" He shouted, grasping his hands up to the bars Sasori was in. He was laying on his side, back turned towards them, not moving. The blondes face fell, "Tobi, hurry get him out, hm!" Deidara whined, grabbing on to the other's sleeve desperately.  
Nodding, Tobi went through the cell bars, picking Sasori up over his shoulder. "Don't be so rough!" Deidara barked, Tobi setting the red head gently down the floor afterwards. The masked boy watched the scene heart broken, not because he was jealous, he wasn't that petty but because of how upset his Senpai will be. Tobi could see it, Sasori had barely any chakra left, there was a high chance he would probably... Tobi couldn't finish the thought in his head.

"Danna!" The blonde cried desperately, unsure of what he could do as he knelt down beside his partner. He squeezed on his lifeless hand, still unable to make him open his eyes. "Deidara..." Tobi said, gulping nervously. "I'm not going to lie to you, he's pretty far gone but... I thought of a way you can preserve his life, maybe enough for him to regain consciousness. Nobody knows Sasori's puppet body better then him so... maybe he will know what to do... and if worst comes to worst... you could have a last moment with him at least."

Deidara wiped the tears forming in his eyes, Danna couldn't die, ever. He was supposed to be eternal art... He promised. "What do i do, Tobi?" The masked nin looked down from standing over them, "Well, your hands can mold your chakra into objects... not only clay... so I was thinking since Sasori Senpai is low on chakra, you could give him some of yours... it's not a permanent solution but... worth a shot." The blondes eyes widened, feeling stupid for not thinking of the idea himself... but to be fair he wasn't exactly thinking clearly right now. "Good idea Tobi, hm."  
"I know Sasori keeps his Chakra in his human core, so I will just transfer my chakra through there." He put his hand over Sasori's heart, his hand tongue lapping up the blood and spitting it back out filled with chakra. The puppet master began to open his eyes weakly, still unsure of his surroundings "Sasori no Danna!" Deidara shouted, "Please say something, hm. How can I help you?" The red head lifted his arm, gently caressing the blonde's cheek. "Deidara... I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, but we don't have time for that. I need to know how I can help you." Deidara urged, getting impatient with the red head, oddly the first time that has ever happened. Sasori blinked confused, still out of it. "What do you mean?" The red head looked down, surprised to his core damaged. He shut his eyes tightly, wondering how he could have missed the stinging pain. "Am I going to die?" Sasori questioned sadly, breaking the blondes heart. "No, of course not. Right Tobi?" Tobi knelt down with the two artists, shaking his head sadly. "I'm afraid the answer is yes... unless there's anything we can do?" Tobi said so serious that Deidara could have sworn the man before him wasn't his ditsy partner anymore.

"Well..." Sasori trailed off, "there is one thing... but I don't know if I could do it... It was my last resort..." "Please Danna! I can't see you die today, I can't, hm!" Deidara shouted, a few tears slipping out his eyes. "Whatever it is, you better tell us." Tobi said sternly, annoyed how Sasori even had to think about it. If the red head dying would upset his Senpai, it was as simple as saving him. "Well," His brown eyes motioned to his side. "one of the scrolls on my back could help. The second one from the bottom. I'll need to sign it with my blood and the person performing the jutsu will have to as well.

Without sparing another moment, Deidara yanked the scroll out from underneath Sasori, unraveling it. Biting his thumb, Deidara signed his name on the scroll, helping Sasori to do the same. The red head looked up at Deidara worried, as if his life was in his hands. Well it technically was. "This may use a lot of your chakra..." Sasori mumbled, "But if you're sure then." The blonde did the appropriate hand signs, he didn't care how much chakra he used he was going to save Sasori no matter what. Tobi watched in awe as the scroll lit up. It wrapped around Sasori like a cocoon. This was like no jutsu he'd ever seen before, the puppet master must have designed it himself but why was he so reluctant to use it?

The light surrounding the scroll faded and it released Sasori revealing him to have a human body now. His bare chest moved as he breathed through his former lungs. Deidara flopped to his knee's in exhaustion, panting heavily at his now lack of chakra. Shifting so he was sitting up, Sasori caught him before he hit the ground. "I'm sorry Deidara." He mumbled. "It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay." Deidara wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling his shivering skin. Deidara used his last strength to give Sasori his cloak, resting it over his shoulders. "Here. I don't want you to be-" He smiled lightly, before closing his eyes and passing out on Sasori's chest.

"Well, isn't this a cute reunion?" The woman from earlier stood in the door way, a sinister grin on her face. "I guess I underestimated you two... I didn't expect you to break out. No matter. Your time is up now." Tobi stood up, towering over her in height. "Sasori Senpai, look after old Senpai, I'll take care of her!" The boys sharingan shone through his mask, making the female raise an eye brow. 'Was this boy from the Uchiha clan?' "Of course." Sasori said as he looked up at Tobi in disbelief... Had that goof suddenly changed or was this all a tough act?


	3. Chapter 3

Tobi lifted up his mask slightly, just to reveal his mouth. "Fire style, fire ball jutsu!" The fireball flew towards the woman, making her scatter into bats again, all flying through the hall ways to avoid it. "Sasori, get Senpai out of here, quick! It'll take her awhile to reform." The red head nodded, putting his arms through the sleeves of Dei's cloak and putting his remaining puppet scrolls inside. He gently put Dei on his back, giving him a piggy back. Not being used to being a human again, it was painful especially since Dei was bigger then him but he had to do this. "Go! I'll catch up to you two later!" Tobi shouted impatiently.

Nodding, Sasori left out the other side, leaving Tobi to his battle. He wouldn't have thought it possible but he had confidence in the young recruit. Sasori ran for as long as he could before stopping in a random room. He sat Deidara up against the wall, sitting beside him and letting the blonde rest against his shoulder. He pondered, wondering why Deidara risked so much to help him... Even feeling slightly in debt to the blonde. He always thought having ties to others was stupid and pointless. It had never done him any good in the past so why would it now? The thought occurred to him though, maybe he was already tied to Deidara and he didn't even realize it? Looking up at the ceiling irritably the puppet master hoped he wouldn't be waiting here long.

After reforming, the woman did some hand signs and the Uchiha quickly knew what she was doing. More bats flew around and formed a sword in her hand. The masked nin tilted his head disappointed "Really? More bats? I have to make it back to my Senpai as quickly as possible so let's make this quick, kay?~" Tobi was turning back to his goofy self, which pissed the female off how he was making a joke of her. Who did he think he was? Growling, the bat lady went quickly into action, smirking when she stabbed the male through the chest. But that just seemed too easily.

Giggling, Tobi scratched his head, the sword still piercing through him, or appearing to. "Wow, that hurts!" He chuckled, but it was obvious he felt no pain. How did he? He grabbed onto the sword, much to her surprise. "What are you?" She shrieked, backing off when she realized she wasn't getting the sword back. "What am I?" Tobi parroted, taking the sword out of him and throwing it on the ground. "Well, I'm Tobi!~"

What was this? Her sword went right through him? Did that mean any attack was useless?... Biting her lip, Tasuku knew she had to think of something quickly or she was a goner. "Tobi doesn't really like killing people... You'see I'm a good boy! But... I know if I don't finish you off you're sure to come after us later... What to do?" The boy pondered, leaving her terrified. What? He was really going to kill her?

Taking off his mask, Tobi revealed his sharingan eye. Despite the amount of scars on his face, he was gorgeous. Staring memorized at the beautiful but sinister looking man, Tasuku backed up until she hit the stone wall. She felt over the surface as if to make sure it was really there. "Tobi's really sorry~" He purred, making her shudder at his tone. Tobi began to use Kamui, the girl freaking out when the space around her started spinning in circles. "What is this?" She gasped, unable to react quickly enough while Kamui tore part of her torso int the other dimension. Tasuku quickly turned into bats and flew down the hallway, blood dripping out from some of the bats. Tobi sighed, so she was just a coward after all? Either way she would be gone for awhile. He turned down the hallway, off to find the other two boys.

Sasori was surprised but glad to see the young nin back so soon. Did he really take care of her that quickly or did he manage to find a way to get away from her? The red head's eyes squinted and brows furrowed. That was impossible. Even Sasori couldn't... and there was no way Tobi was better then him. "Uhhh... Sorry I took so long, Sasori senpai! How is Deidara senpai doing?" Tobi scratched the back of his head innocently, kneeling down to look at the unconscious blonde. He took a lock of the boys hair and tucked it behind his ear. "There, now everyone can see your beautiful face." The tall boy giggled.

Frowning at the sight before him, Sasori wasn't sure why he was so angry. He hadn't been waiting long so it couldn't have been that. The red head cleared his throat, "Well, we should probably get going now." The sound made Tobi turn his head and he knew the red head was jealous by the sound of his voice. "Hehe yeah... I suppose so. Would it be okay if I carry Senpai? I mean I'm taller so it would be faster, right? And I know Sasori senpai hates waiting!" He giggled innocently. "Ahh, I don't really know why I had to ask you that, I mean it's not like Dei's yours or anything, hehe."

Sasori gritted his teeth, holding himself back from saying his cruel thoughts out loud. He didn't like the thought of Tobi carrying Dei, he hated it. But he was trapped now... It was true he hated waiting so he couldn't really refuse without looking bad. "Whatever." The red head mumbled, feeling the jealousy fire inside of him when Tobi lifted the blonde onto his back. What was going on? Did he like the blonde now or something? Shaking the thoughts from his head he continued down the hallway.

"Hmmm..." Tobi pondered, "I don't remember the way out, do you?" He turned towards the shorter boy, staring at him until he answered. "I'm not leaving just yet." The puppetmaster announced apparently feeling no need for an explaination. "Why?" The masked nin asked confused. "After the incident in the hotel room, they took Hiruko with them and I'm not leaving without him." Tobi chuckled, finding it funny how Sasori wouldn't admit he lost in the hotel room.

The masked nin turned serious again, "I dunno about that Sasori senpai... I want to get Deidara senpai out of here... Can't we come back after he gets some rest?" "What if they're not here -after-?" Sasori growled and if looks could kill Tobi would be dead. "For all -you- know they could leave after we do... I hate waiting around so I'm doing this -now-. Leave if you want, I don't care what you do." Tobi sighed, the red head was more stubborn then Deidara if that was possible. What should he do? He wanted to make sure Deidara was safe.. He was his self proclaimed protector after all! But if he let something happen to Sasori then senpai would be devastated and never forgive him.

"But... they're after you, right? If that's the case then they wont leave, they want their revenge." Tobi scratched his head, it was a good point, right? "I mean, you're not at your best either, Sasori senpai. Deidara used all his chakra to save you but most it went towards the jutsu. You're still low on chakra. I think it's suicide to go now, we should wai- uhm rest and come back tonight. It's not far away." Sasori stayed silent, thinking over Tobi's request. "And now that we've seen them fight, we can prepare better to fight them again."

"Fine, I'll admit it's a good idea to be prepared... Just shut up, already." The red head growled. Tobi giggled in delight. "So it's settled then! Lead the way, Sasori senpai!" "Hmph... Just make sure you don't fall behind." Sasori said gruffly, moving past the other and taking the lead. "Tobi wouldn't count on it!" He exclaimed, catching up to the red head.

On the way back to the their hotel, Deidara stirred, fluttering his eyes open. "Tobi...?" He said weakly, before waking up fully and realizing where he was. "Tobi! What the hell, let me down right now, hm!" The blonde struggled to get free but Tobi held on too tight. "Senpai! You're up!? You're okay!?" He exclaimed, turning back to the pissed off blonde. Sasori turned back with some interest, before looking forward again. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried about Dei too.

"Senpaiiiii, you need your rest. I'm not letting you down until we get back to the hotel." Tobi whined. "I'm not a child, you don't have to carry me, hm!" The blonde continued to struggle, as useless as it was. "I never said you were. Actually... I'd say you're more like a princess! Oh, and I'm your prince!" The taller boy giggled. "Hmph! I'd say you're more like the annoying courter that wont give up." "That's meannnn! Good thing I know you don't mean it." Dei chuckled, "Yeah, sure, baka."

Sasori put his hand up to his heart in pain. Deidara hadn't even noticed him since he woke up... He was too busy carrying on with... Tobi. He remembered how terrible it was to be human and couldn't wait to turn himself back into a puppet again. "Danna!" Deidara called out, "How are you doing? Are you okay?" "I'm fine." The red head replied bitterly, making Deidara flinch. Was Danna mad at him? Tobi noticed Deidara flinch, "It's okay Senpai, Sasori Senpai is just jealous I get to carry you!"

Sasori's last nerve snapped. "I'm not jealous of anyone, especially not a pathetic excuse for an Akatsuki member. And Deidara..." The mention of his name made Deidara nervous. "You think you saved me back there but no... I would have rather died as a puppet then live the life of a human again. I don't even know why you bother... Maybe you enjoy making people suffer." Deidara felt his heart break, "I'm sorry, Danna... I just didn't want to lose you..." "Oh, that's right I forgot it was all about you." Sasori glared, venom in his voice. "I didn't mean it like that." Deidara hid behind Tobi, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Sasori... Deidara did it because he cares about you. Saying that stuff was uncalled for." Tobi explained. "You don't know anything. And neither does your -princess-." Sasori hissed, walking into the hotel. Heh, so that's what it was, he was jealous. Tobi chuckled. "Hey, Dei's not my princess, remember I'm just a courter." Sasori just gave him a dirty look.

When they made it inside, Sasori went into his room and closed the door, leaving the other two alone in the living room. Tobi let Deidara down, immediately the blonde headed off to follow Sasori. Tobi grabbed his wrist to stop him, not enough to hurt him but enough to get Deidara to turn back. "Maybe you should leave him alone for awhile. I'm sure he'll be okay." The masked nin said kindly. "But if Danna's upset then... I want to help him as soon as possible!" Deidara whined.

Tobi sighed, pulling Deidara into a warm embrace. "Senpai's such a good boy. I know you want to help but I think at this point... you guys will just end up fighting. Let him think things over then you can talk to him, okay?" "Don't tell me what to do, Tobi! I know I can help Danna!" Deidara argued, struggling to push the other boy off. "I know you can, just not right now, Senpai." Tobi whined. "Hey, why don't we go get something to eat? We need you to regain your chakra, after all And I promise when we get back you can talk to him. We can even plan what you want to say to him if you want." Deidara nodded, reluctantly. "Okay, fine."

Deidara stayed silent as the two waited for thier food. They stayed at the restaurant in the hotel so they would be close by if anything happened. Tobi leaned over the table, what could he say to cheer up senpai? Was it even possible? "I don't understand why Danna hates me so much..." The blonde admitted, obvious where his thoughts had been over the silence. "I don't understand why Senpai hates me so much." Tobi countered jokingly. "I don't hate you." Deidara said baffled like it was the weirdest thing to say.

Tobi smiled from underneath his mask, "Thanks Senpai, I was just joking about that but it means a lot. And I don't think Danna hates you either. Infact..." The masked nin began, he knew he could make Deidara feel better by telling him this but then... Tobi would never have a chance with Senpai... He wanted Senpai but he also wanted him happy... It was a difficult decision. "Hm?" Deidara mused, confused why Tobi trailed off. "Well, I think Sasori senpai likes you it's just he's struggling to realize it." "Ha, wouldn't that just be perfect. I doubt it." Deidara shot down the suggestion.

"Hehe, what's so baffling about it? He just wants you to be his princess." Tobi giggled. Deidara blushed bright red, "I don't think so, hm." The waiter put thier plates on the table and Deidara was happy he'd interrupted such an awkward conversation. The blonde cut off a piece of chicken. "Senpai." Tobi began, his food uninteresting to him. All that really mattered was the blonde before him. "I know I'm always joking around and hitting on you but... I just wanted you to know I really care about you and if helping Sasori is important to you then it's important to me too. Deidara... I hope it's okay... I just want to protect you and make sure you can smile as much as possible. Maybe I'd rather stay in your life as a friend so I can surprise you by doing things you wouldn't expect then if we were together the pressure might get to me, hehe. You're my best friend and I love you, remember that."

Deidara stared in shock as Tobi spoke, his lip trembled and a tear rolling down his cheek from happiness. "T-Tobi, what the hell!?" "Senpai, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" The taller boy leaned over the table, wiping the blondes tears. "Unless they're tears of happiness they wont do." Deidara looked down at his plate sadly. "I'm sorry I've been so mean to you, Tobi. I didn't know that I was... your friend. I... uhm... Thank you for looking out for me." "Anytime." Tobi said warmly, beginning to eat his food. "Eat up, Senpai!" Deidara nodded and began to eat too, thinking about what he could say to Sasori.

Deidara made sure to eat quickly, eager to make it back to Danna. He knocked on the red head's door. No answer. The blonde decided to go in anyway. Maybe he fell asleep or something? "Danna?" He called through the dark room. Sasori looked up briefly, he was sitting on the bed, looking lonely and sad. Deidara sat down beside him. "Danna, is everything okay?" "Took you long enough to care." Sasori replied bitterly. Deidara bit his lip, "I've been worried about you all this time... I just thought you wanted to be alone unless I would have came sooner. I'm sorry."

He put his hand over Danna's and Sasori quickly pulled it away. The red head burried his face in his knees. "I can't take being human." He said, his voice muffled. Deidara felt his heart ache sadly, he didn't mean to hurt Danna... "Why? What's wrong? Danna?" Deidara questioned desperately. "I don't know... I see you with him and... you guys are so perfect for each other .. I don't know what to do." Sasori sniffled, the blonde realized he was crying. Deidara moved up on the bed and draped an arm around the red head. "That's not true. You're perfect for me."  
"Don't lie to me, Deidara. I don't know how to love you... I'm just an emotionless puppet!" Sasori sobbed into his knees. "I may be human now but I'm just as useless to you as before." Deidara didn't know what to say, he didn't believe any of this was true but a simple 'that's not true' didn't seem like enough... "He can protect you, make you laugh, make you smile... All the things I can't. I think you should stay with him and leave me alone. I can ask for a new partner when we get to base." "Danna..." Deidara began, causing the red head to peer up. "I think that's ridiculous. I want -you-, I want nobody else but -you-. Nobody is better then you, at least not to me because I love you and you're the most important person to me. So what if you can't protect me? I'll protect myself. So what if you don't make me laugh or smile? I'd rather cry as long as I have you."

"But, human emotions change so quickly. I believe you but how can I be sure you'll feel this way tomorrow? A week from now? A year? Eternity?" Sasori grabbed onto Dei's arm. "I'll love you forever, Danna. And if I'm a liar I don't want to live anymore. There's no point to life if I don't love you, hm. Trust me." Sasori leaned up to kiss the blonde passionately. Deidara blushed and the other boy smiled, pulling away. "Good answer, Dei-brat." "S-so you're not mad at me anymore?" Deidara asked shocked. Sasori nodded. "I'm okay. I guess I was being a bit ridiculous to think you liked him."

"So uhm, are we together now? I'm just confused because last time we kissed you said to forget about it." Deidara shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I guess so. I always thought of you as mine. I guess I just didn't realize it until he started... Yeah." Sasori took a lock of the blonde's hair and twirled it around his finger. "You have beautiful hair." He mused, following the lock of hair down to Deidara's chest. "Danna..." Deidara gasped as Sasori snuck his hands under his shirt, feeling down his abs and dipping into his waist band. Sasori shifted to straddle the blonde. "I know it's soon but I want to show you how I feel physically... I can't wait, I want to claim you as mine and I love you, Dei." Deidara blushed bright red. "O-okay, Danna. I love you too." Sasori smiled, "So it's settled then."

To be continued~ I know I left off at the best part so I'm sorrrry ;3 Well maybe not for the TobiDei fans but what can I say SasoDei is my Otp. x3


End file.
